


Command

by MyriadQuiddities



Series: Poems of a Five Year Journey [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Warp core, idk man, radiation chamber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriadQuiddities/pseuds/MyriadQuiddities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts of James T. Kirk in the warp core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command

I never knew

The weight of gold

Until radiation

Consumed my soul and

Snuffed my heart and

Silenced my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I write mostly angst.
> 
> For this I apologize (sorta).


End file.
